1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to websites on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Websites present a collection of webpages on the World Wide Web (WWW). Such webpages typically present text, video, audio, and multimedia content. Social websites are websites that are maintained by individual users to share common interests and activities with friends. These friends are users who maintain their own social websites on a same social network.
Typically, a main webpage from a social website includes sections for photos, web logs (“blogs”), personal messages, and other computer-based emulations of person-to-person contact. Each social network's service provider allows members on the same social network to view and make additions (e.g., short messages, “tagging” of photos, etc.) to a friend's webpage. However, these service providers do not permit “cross-talk” between social networks. For example, assume that a single user has a first webpage on a first social network and a second webpage on a second social network. The first webpage is not accessible to his friends who are on the second social network, and the second webpage is not accessible to his friends who are on the first social network. Therefore, if that user wants to put the same information on his first webpage and his second webpage, then he must enter this same information twice.
As noted above, the typical social webpage includes different sections for different elements, which may be segregated according to different ontologies. For example, a single social webpage may have a section for sports and exercise interests of the user, another section for cooking interests, another section for movie interests, etc. These sections may be boxes that include text and/or graphic (e.g., photos) and/or audio (e.g., MP3 files) content. If a user wants to share a new recipe, then he must be certain to enter this recipe into the section for “cooking interests.” If the recipe is mistakenly entered into the section for “sports,” then that entry is non-sensible and would likely be overlooked by friends browsing his webpage for new recipes.